The present invention relates to techniques for bonding a coaxial drop cable to a common utility service power ground wire.
Installing drop cables at a particular location necessitates a grounding connection to the coaxial cable. Typically, this is accomplished by splicing the coaxial drop cable in conjunction with a ground block and bonding that ground block to an existing grounding electrode system by means of a ground wire. However, this system may be located a significant distance from the installation site of the aerial or underground drop cable. Furthermore, the ground wire may become dislodged or disconnected from the grounding block which may reduce or preclude the grounding effect.
Known ground blocks exist that serve to ground the electrical current from aerial or underground drops. These ground blocks often utilize up to 12 feet of wire in order to reach the ground block, which may become costly and burdensome to the installer. Further, this creates an unnecessary buildup of electrical potential and subsequently increases the risk that electrical current will enter a building via interior wiring. A need therefore exists for a ground block that minimizes the distance, and subsequently the electrical potential, between the wire origin and the grounding connection.
Traditional ground blocks utilize harsh means for securing the ground conductor. This often results in damage to the ground wire, which in turn impairs the function of the ground block system and increases the risk of electrification. It frequently occurs that the ground wire becomes scored or deformed by mechanisms designed to hold the ground wire in place at the point of bonding. A need therefore exists for a ground block that firmly secures the ground wire in order to allow for a superior ground connection without causing damage to the sheath of the wire.
Additionally, known ground blocks are manufactured from steel, aluminum, or stainless steel. These metals are not as conductive as other types of metal in the brass/bronze family. Therefore, a need exists for the construction of a ground block from an ideal grounding material for grounding a copper wire, such as silicon bronze or brass, which have a more comparable electric potential.
Known ground blocks are cumbersome and aesthetically unpleasant. Traditional grounding systems often require mounting screws and elaborate connection devices. Furthermore, conventional ground blocks are not suitable for placement in tight confines such as utility boxes and underground pedestals. A need therefore exists for a ground block that is small in size and simple in design.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,960 to Franks, Jr. discloses a system for grounding a telephone system and an electrical power system whereby a clamp is directly secured to an electrical meter box and connected through a grounding connection to the telephone interface box. However, the telephone grounding system involves the use of a cumbersome clamping mechanism attached directly to the electrical utility box to provide an electrical ground. Furthermore, the patent does not address the need for a system of efficiently bonding a power ground wire to a coaxial cable supplying telecommunications input to a building without the use of additional ground wire.